<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it came upon the midnight clear (and it was shiny and gold) by homework78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323228">it came upon the midnight clear (and it was shiny and gold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78'>homework78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has a minor crisis about getting Yu a Christmas present. The problem is Yu loves everything. It's awful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it came upon the midnight clear (and it was shiny and gold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience/gifts">TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dankmaths. I did my best and AO3 tried to eat it but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu Narukami was a difficult person to shop when it came to Christmas, Yosuke found. The problem was that Yu tried to love everything he got. It shouldn't be an issue but it became exasperating in the long run. How did you find a gift for someone that he really wanted, really appreciated, if all of his feedback was the same static? <em>Thank you, I loved it!</em> Usually written in an infuriating thank you card mailed precisely 3 days after Christmas. Right on time as usual, the punctual bastard.</p><p>"You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met," Kanji said when Yosuke aired his woes during their senior year of high school. "Your best friend loves everything you give him, including the sunshine out of your ass, and you're complaining about it. Inaba should pass laws so that jerks like you can't celebrate Christmas. Get a grip, dude."</p><p>The words stung like a bee sting straight to the pinky finger but Yosuke understood what Kanji was getting at. He tried not to let Yu's ability to like things get to him. Kanji was right and he shouldn't be an ungrateful sucker who kept trying to read too much into Yu's smiles every time he received something for Christmas. There was a difference between being a thoughtful partner and being an absolute heel.</p><p>But then they started dating and it became, sort of, easier. Because Yu loved everything but he really loved sex. After years of this Yosuke felt like he was finally able to gift something to his partner which meant they had something to look forward to.</p><p>This year he sat nervously across the table from Yu, trying not to look at his phone while his partner tried not to nod off in front of him. Yosuke felt a little bad about it -- Yu was clearly exhausted from studying and this was his final semester of exams before he started residency next year. They should cherish every moment together. But it would be a lot easier if Yu would go to bed and let Yosuke watch for the package delivery already.</p><p>"You know if you're tired," he began as Yu's hand almost slipped into his noodles.</p><p>"Huh?" Yu's eyes flickered open. Then they shut again. "I'm fine. Don't worry."</p><p>"Uh. I'm not worried, it's more like I'm about to watch you do a face plant into the table because you can't keep your eyes open."</p><p>Yu grumbled. Yosuke sensed he had an in and pressed forward. "I mean it, you won't do any better tomorrow just because you didn't sleep --"</p><p>"-- uuugh --"</p><p>"-- so you should do both of us a favor and go to bed early!"</p><p>Yu made that face again, the pouty one that he made whenever he was being denied something. "But...we haven't even..."</p><p>"Partner, come on, my dick isn't going anywhere. You need to focus on exams which means you need to go to bed!"</p><p>Yosuke's phone chimed. Yu looked at it. "What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing," Yosuke said, recognizing the delivery logo flashing across the screen. "You should go to bed!"</p><p>For a moment it really looked like Yu would question him on it. Yosuke felt sweat spring up on his forehead as Yu watched him with those piercing eyes. From far away Yosuke heard the heavy tread of a delivery guy in the hall.</p><p>And then Yu pushed away from the table with a groan. "Okay, you win. Just save my dinner for me, I'll have it for breakfast."</p><p>There was the thud of a heavy box landing right outside their door. Yu turned to look but Yosuke didn't. Normal, just be <em>normal</em>.</p><p>"Hey, you got it, partner! Sleep well! I'll be in bed soon too."</p><p>And then there was a second heavy thump right outside the door. Another box.</p><p>They stared at each other over the table.</p><p>"If you get that," Yu said. "You wouldn't open anything that was addressed to me, right?"</p><p>"Of course not," Yosuke said. "I'd never."</p><p>He opened the door. There by the door, were two brown cardboard delivery boxes. One addressed to Yosuke...another addressed to Yu. He grabbed them and deposited them on the kitchen table.</p><p>Yu tapped the wood with one finger. "Well. One for me, one for you, sounds good?"</p><p>"Sounds good," Yosuke agreed.</p><p>"Then I'll just take this and..."</p><p>"Yeah, same."</p><p>Yu double checked the labels twice before he took the Christmas present he ordered to the bedroom with him. Yosuke leapt for his box as soon as the door closed.</p><p>It was here. Discrete packaging, the bland corporate name in the <em>Mailed From </em>section. He hastily plastic wrapped all the food and shoved it into the fridge. Then he cut open the box. It wasn't that long before Christmas. He had to get this right on the first try.</p><p>The winter catalog fell on the floor as Yosuke unearthed his prize from the box. Styrofoam peanuts fell everywhere (wow, they took a lot of care with the packaging). It would be a bigger mess to clean up but Yosuke didn't want to think about that right now.</p><p>It was a good specimen. Yosuke whacked it against his hand a few times and it made satisfying silicone slaps. Nice and heavy too. That was a positive change from their product issues in the past, he thought. The size was good and the uh, remote functions worked well. At least when he tested it from the living room with the box in the kitchen. Which was as far as he wanted to take it if he was being honest.</p><p>He stuffed it back in the box and swept up the styrofoam. The excitement was starting to flow again. He had got it right this year, and it would be something Yu would really <em>love</em>.</p><p>Yosuke was reaching for the winter catalog when the bedroom door opened and Yu stepped out.</p><p>"Yosuke, I need the scissors, where did you put..." Yu's eyes went to the catalog. "What's that?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Yosuke tore his eyes away from Yu and he hid the catalog behind his back. "It's just something I picked up!"</p><p>"That was a vibrator on the cover."</p><p>"No it wasn't."</p><p>"What's that box? Is that what just got delivered?"</p><p>Yosuke flung himself in between the box and Yu, stopping his partner's advance dead in its tracks. "Just don't worry about it! Let me find you the scissors!"</p><p>Yu threw up his hands in exasperation and turned around. "Fine! But I want an explanation for this."</p><p>"You'll get one, I promise. Just not..." Yu looked over his shoulder. Yosuke quailed. "...right now."</p><p>Yosuke stuffed the catalog into the box when Yu disappeared. But not before he took one last look at it. There was indeed a candy cane themed vibrator on the cover. Yosuke whimpered faintly and went to find scissors for Yu.</p><p>That should have been the end of it, it should have. Yu's exams kept him away and Yosuke should have had plenty of time to wrap the damn box but he had forgotten to reckon with one thing: winter holiday sales at Junes. It didn't matter how many discounts Yosuke got on cake or wrapping paper or even those square watermelons in the fruit section. It meant jack all if he couldn't remember to get the damn present wrapped if he was working shifts from six in the morning to seven at night. This was shaping up to the weirdest Christmas he had ever had. He tried to hide the box whenever he could but Yu seemed to always be tripping over it or threatening to knock it over. What didn't help was how Yu already had his present wrapped and ready to go under the tree...</p><p>...once Yosuke remembered to put the tree up...</p><p>"Are you okay?" Yu asked after they spent another afternoon bumbling around trying not to knock over Yosuke's box. "Do you need me to set up decorations this year? Or I guess we can skip--"</p><p>"Nooo, no no no," Yosuke said. "I don't want to skip Christmas this year. Dude, it's like...it only comes once a year and everything."</p><p>Yu gently patted him on the arm and tried to walk away. Then he tripped over the box again and landed face first on the sofa.</p><p>Yosuke took the hint. He took the day off before Christmas Eve (manager's privileges finally came in handy!) and spent it prettifying the apartment. He didn't have Naoto's eye for detail and there was no salvaging the crushed garland that was supposed to go on the tree but soon enough the only thing left to do...was finish wrapping his present for Yu.</p><p>Yosuke felt immensely cheered as he sat down to wrap the box. It would be a nice surprise for Yu when he got home from the residency stuff. Med school wasn't for the faint of heart, that was what Yosuke had learned.</p><p>He only just finished taping the first flap when the door opened. Yosuke glanced at the present. All Yu could see was the box's side, which was blank.</p><p>"I'm home," Yu called.</p><p>"Welcome back, Yosuke hollered and he smoothed down the open end. Yu dropped his bag by the door and shuffled over to Yosuke. He kissed Yosuke's cheek and then flopped onto the sofa.</p><p>Yosuke relaxed a little. "How did it go?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Yu did seem cheered by the tree. "The decorations look great though. These ornaments are beautiful."</p><p>"I'm glad you think so! It's a good reward for acing your exams and moving on to the residency assignments, huh?"</p><p>Yu groaned and rolled around on the sofa. Yosuke ignored him and taped a bow on the box. "Haha! Well your Christmas present is ready. You'll like it."</p><p>Yu slid off the sofa. He slithered onto the floor next to Yosuke. Like any coldblooded animal, he needed a source of heat to warm himself up. He hugged Yosuke tight and buried his face in his shoulder. Yosuke covered Yu's hands with his. They met exactly in the middle. "You're freezing," he noted. "Is it snowing out there?"</p><p>"It'll start tonight," Yu mumbled. "Radio said so on my way home."</p><p>Yosuke's lips caught on Yu's temple. Funny how that happened, over and over and over and over.</p><p>"I'm glad you're home, partner."</p><p>They fucked on the floor, right in front of the Christmas tree. Yu was intent, urgent. He was so serious after exams, every time. Yosuke once got a look at Yu's planner for one week of school and residency prep, and had nightmares for days. And he thought Yu's schedule during high school was bad. No wonder Yosuke's partner seemed at the end of his rope so often.</p><p>They were almost through when the breeze began to pick up. Yosuke shivered and put his arms around Yu's neck. His partner thrust into him, again, again, <em>again</em>, just as a gust of wind hit their window. Yosuke came for Yu, right on his cock, spattering cum on his chest and stomach. Yu let out a faint <em>heh</em> and kept going.<br/>
<br/>
"Partner," Yosuke begged. Yu pulled out, turned Yosuke onto his face and then slid back in. Yosuke grabbed his hand, Yu squeezed back, and didn't stop. Not for a long time.</p><p>The storm was in full force around them when Yu lay with his head on Yosuke's chest. Yosuke stroked his hair and watched through the window. They were high up but Yosuke could see snow flurries outside the glass. He saw them and didn't feel cold.</p><p>Yu was more of a lightning and thunder guy, with the loud flashes and big booms. Yosuke always preferred the wind though. Fast and destructive. Could pick you up and carry you away. Could take the edge off a hot day or make a cold one worse.</p><p>"Hey, partner."</p><p>Yu made a small <em>mmm</em> but didn't open his eyes.</p><p>"Did I sweep you off your feet? Romantically."</p><p>That got him a chuckle. "Off my feet?"</p><p>"Yeah. When we decided to start dating."</p><p>Big inhale. Deep sigh. Yu propped himself up on his elbow, one hand supporting his head. It helped that he wasn't wearing anything. Yosuke grinned and put his arms behind his head as he took in the view.</p><p>"You didn't sweep me off my feet," Yu said. "You made me panic because I thought I screwed up and I'd lost you forever. So I ran all over to your house and tried to knock your door down. I needed to see you."</p><p>"And you kissed me."</p><p>"And I kissed you." Yu's smile grew wider. "That was a little later though."</p><p>"We were naked then too, right? Because you didn't say anything, you just marched into my room with that look on your face and you took your clothes off and--"</p><p>"I still appreciate that you didn't say anything, you just dropped your pants."</p><p>Yosuke laughed a great big belly laugh. "You were really determined, I wasn't going to say no!"</p><p>And then Yu kissed him silly.</p><p>When they finally crawled into bed late that night -- or maybe early that morning -- Yosuke was pleased. Yu was going to like the Christmas present Yosuke had gotten him. It was only a few more days to go.</p><p>When the actual day dawned much of the snow had melted but there was enough for scenic photos with couples. Yu made coffee while Yosuke jeered from the balcony, making fun of people for their terrible fashion choices. He only gave up when someone finally heard and lobbed a snowball. It went <em>pliff</em> against the window only a foot from Yosuke's face. Yosuke decided that discretion was the better part of valor as he scooted inside to escape the plaid purveyors of polar precipitation.</p><p>"Wow, can't believe they'd run you out like that," Yu said. "Who knew yelling at people that their color choices would leave them loveless for the rest of the year might tick someone off?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Merry Christmas, partner."</p><p>Yu smiled and handed Yosuke his breakfast. Yosuke had no idea what it was -- it looked like a slice of bread with a shiny glaze on it but it wasn't a donut. Yu had never lead him wrong before though so Yosuke just prepared to dig in.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Yosuke."</p><p>It took a surprisingly long time to finally make their way to the tree. Yu was feeling the holiday and kept trying to get Yosuke's shirt off. That cheered Yosuke immensely, as this was precisely the right mood for this sort of thing.</p><p>"You're technically younger than me so uh...you can go first!" Yosuke said, waving at Yosuke.</p><p>"But if you're older doesn't that mean you should go first?" Yu looked at the silver box in his lap. "Feels kind of anticlimactic otherwise."</p><p>"Well we sh -- no! No, I'm not letting you suck me into this, let's just open them at the same time!" Yu snorted with laughter but Yosuke didn't care. They started tearing off the wrapping paper. Yu, damn his eyes, insisted on pulling the tape off carefully to preserve the paper while Yosuke tore it off in ribbons.</p><p>"Haha, oh --" Yosuke stared at it. It was...green. With a neckhole and...arms. "Is it...a sweater?"</p><p>Yu huffed a little. There was a prominent pink color in his cheeks. "You're always complaining about not having one and you won't wear a scarf so yes, Yosuke, I got you a sweater. Just look at the front."</p><p>"Awww, Yu it's so --" Yosuke unfurled the sweater. He paused. There were kittens on the sweater. They were playing with Yuletide themed yarnballs. Santa hats were everywhere. The smallest one hung on to a lone string of yarn dipping close to the bottom and the caption said: <em>Santa Claws is Coming Too Town!</em></p><p>"Uh, Yu, there's a--"</p><p>"Typo, I know." The silver paper tore in Yu's hand. Whoa. "I didn't catch it until it was too late and then --"</p><p>Yosuke laughed and waved his hands. "No, no, I love it! It's fiiiine, it's cute!"</p><p>Yu hesitated and then yanked the entire silver wrapping off his box. It somehow managed to retain its box-like shape. Damn! How did he do that?</p><p>"I mean...if you're sure. I know its not work appropriate or anything but--"</p><p>"Don't worry about it! It's fine! Just open yours!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm getting to that, I just -- Yosuke I need you to know you're always really thoughtful when you're picking out my presents so I just wanted to do something nice for you this year. I figured...I figured I couldn't screw it up and technically I didn't, but --"</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit partner look in the box."</em>
</p><p>Yu looked in the box. He reached in. He lifted it out.</p><p>It was big. It was flashy. The color configuration had reminded Yosuke of lightning as soon as he saw it on the website. It wasn't like he could pass up gold. Yu stared at the dildo in his hand and a muffled squeal erupted from his throat.</p><p>"I got it for a good deal," Yosuke said as Yu continued whistling like a tea kettle. "And I tried to think of what you liked and I thought hey! My partner likes sex! And we haven't had a new sex toy in like three years so I -- are you okay?"</p><p>Yu dropped the massive thing. It bounced on the floor as he covered his hands. It sounded like he was crying.</p><p>"Uh d...dude, it's gonna be okay, uh..." Yosuke tried to think of something to say. He put his hand on Yu's shoulder. "H-hey, I can do something else--"</p><p>He finally got Yu to look at him. That was when the peals of laughter broke loose and Yosuke found himself struggling under the weight of Yu as his partner gave him a hug.</p><p>"D-did I screw up?" he asked as they slowly fell to the floor.</p><p>"Here I am going on about what a thoughtful present-giver you are," Yu said. "And then you hand me something like that."</p><p>"Uhhh, its nothing personal, I just--"</p><p>"Yosuke." Yu squeezed Yosuke's cheeks with both hands. "Do you know how to give me a great Christmas?"</p><p>"Uhh -- I thought I di--"</p><p>
  <em>"Put that in my ass."</em>
</p><p>That was all Yosuke needed. This time, he thought, he could finally call Christmas a success.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>